Burry in Sand and Fire
by Zvn
Summary: Le feu désigne souvent un phénomène produisant de la lumière et de la chaleur. Et lorsque cette chaleur et cette lumière pousse le prodigué à s'installer dans une routine de destruction, le monde laisse place à la peur, le monde de chacun d'eux.


**Crédit:** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi.

Je ne sais pas si la pyromanie fait partie de votre vie, mais je me souviens des sensations étranges que me procurait le feu lorsqu'il s'embrasait autour d'un quelconque objet. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi poussé que dans ce texte, mais j'ai voulu écrire sur ce thème, imaginant sans mal cette "maladie" dans un couple.

**Pairing:** Gaara/Naruto. (Mon favoris avec le SasuNaru, tout fandom confondu)

* * *

><p><strong>La maison est en feu, elle se consume en un bitume fumant, coloriant le ciel de grossiers nuages épaix, étouffant les poumons, salissant les peaux bridées et débridées. Cette maison fuligineuse qui abrite les cris d'émois, les péchés brulés, et les corps dévorés par le brasier factuelle. NOUS N'AVONS PAS BESOIN D'EAU! LAISSONS LES BRULER! BRULEZ, BRULEZ, BRULEZ!<strong>

Sous les yeux bleus émerveillés de Naruto, il balança le bidon de napalm dans l'écume de feu et de bois cendrés. Il prit ensuite le blond par la main et l'attira plus loin, l'abritant loin de la chaleur fluctuante du feu. Lui aussi était émerveillé, il sentait grandir dans son corps un désir famélique, il voulait recommencer, bruler tout ceux qui faisaient du mal à Naruto, tuer toutes les personnes susceptible de le nuire. L'acte en lui-même n'était pas difficile à accomplir, mais l'affliction que prodiguait un tableau de flammes vives et ardentes le charmait profusément. Il sera sans pitié. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, la texture était brulante, descendit ensuite vers sa joue et remarqua qu'elle était chaude et mouillée de sueur. Il sourit, agréablement surpris par les agencements doux et chauds de sa peau. Il s'étonna de sentir différentes douleurs au niveau du bras ayant servit à balancer le napalm, il observa sa peau rougir lentement et se transformer en tâches disgracieuses, comme des plaies qu'on réouvrerait sans cesse.

-Gaara? appela le blond, comme alerté. Ils vont arriver, on devrait s'en aller.

Les pompiers ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Et ce phénomène due à l'obsession du rouquin pour le feu continua: le chien de Sakura Haruno, une fille inutile et chiante à souhait, brulé et pendu devant sa fenêtre; le casier d'un connard qui brutalisait les plus faibles, Naruto le plus souvent; les chaises roulantes d'un couple de vieux débris ainsi que la bicyclette de leur petit-fils. Ca avait finit par évoluer, brulant les vides-ordures, les poubelles puantes, les objets qui décoraient l'appartement, les intérieurs métalliques des trains ou des bus. Un jour il mit feu à sa propre chambre, appréciant la forte odeur que procurait le feu. Celui-ci mangeait tout les bruits, mangeait tout sur son passage. Néanmoins, son obsession engendrait des conflits avec Naruto, qui n'appréciait pas ces manières de marginal en manque de génocide.

-Je t'aime Gaara, je veux que tu arrêtes tout. Cette maladie se retournera contre toi, le feu te dévorera. Je ferai quoi sans toi après? avait-il murmuré au bord des larmes.

Cette fameuse nuit, il était resté dans la chambre, à contempler le feu au bord des murs. Alors il dut méprendre son exutoire et arrêter, pour son blond. Il usait à présent de la violence, chaque personne qui avait bénéficié de sa rage, savait qu'il ne fallait plus approcher Naruto. Ils décidèrent ensuite de changer de ville, habitant dans un village calme et paisible, c'était mieux pour eux deux.

La première fois qu'ils franchirent les draps et qu'ils dormirent nus, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, une autre forme de feu s'était emparé de lui, cette forme ectoplasmique s'était embrasé en lui à tel point qu'il croyait rêver. Un tel plaisir ne pouvait exister qu'en étant contre la peau du blond, comme si ça procurait une friction inextinguible, amplifiée par le désir de sexe et de puissance. A plusieurs reprises il s'était branlé en imaginant baiser Naruto dans le feu, à coté des corps hurlants des fantômes du passés. Il s'emballait d'ailleurs souvent à l'idée de les savoir morts, ils voulaient les ressusciter pour les faire souffrir encore et encore. Ces salauds, dont ses parents, ces pervers qui l'avaient touché, lui et Naruto. Il finit par en faire des cauchemars, ce qui inquiéta le blond.

-J'ai peur, Gaara.  
>-Je te demande pardon, je t'aime. Reste avec moi, ne pars pas toi aussi.<p>

Les caresses de Naruto finissaient toujours pas le bercer. Mais le passé parvenait toujours par les narguer, peut-importe où ils étaient, peut-importe avec qui, peut-importe le temps, peut-importe la joie. Et un jour Gaara ne tenait plus, il fallait qu'il trouve du feu, il fallait que son exutoire l'enfonce dans la démence de l'oubli. Et arriva un jour, où un stupide délinquant avait essayé de lui prendre son walkman, il l'avait cogner puis avait mis feu à ses vêtements, jouissant des peines et des cris de douleurs de sa victime. Cette scène l'avait mené droit au désir famélique qu'il attendait tant.

-Dis-moi, que sens-tu lorsque tu regardes dans les yeux d'un démon? La peur. C'est celle que j'ai ressentie lorsque mon père a posé ses sales mains dégueulasses sur moi, termina-t-il en portant le doigt à sa tempe. C'est tout l'amour que je porte à cette peur.

Mais Naruto était arrivé à temps pour secourir la malheureuse victime gisant sur le sable brumeux de la plage.

-Tu n'es pas un assassin Gaara, tu n'en es pas un.

Naruto avait raison, il aimait le feu, mais il aimait Naruto encore plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin. o  
><strong>


End file.
